Kwiaty śliwy i czekoladki prawdziwej miłości
by Hanayome
Summary: Hinata wkłada swoje serce w walentynkowy zwyczaj, o którym mieszkańcy Konohy najwyraźniej zapomnieli. Wypełniając swój tradycyjny obowiązek, wzbudza szczerą sympatię w sercach tych, którzy na co dzień nie zwracali na nią uwagi. Czy o to chodzi w Walentynkach? I komu przypadną w udziale czekoladki prawdziwej miłości? NejiTen bonus. Walentynkowy Fic 2015.


**N/A **

**Początkowo opowiadanie miało bronić się samo, ale po namyśle stwierdziłam, że nie każdy zna japońskie zwyczaje związane z Walentynkami, a nie chciałabym, żeby komukolwiek ten brak wiedzy zaburzył odbiór tekstu. Jeśli więc wiesz jak wyglądają walentynki w Japonii, możesz od razu przeskoczyć do opowiadania, jeśli jednak nie – zapraszam do dalszej lektury tej notki :)**

**Walentynki do Japonii przybyły oczywiście z Ameryki, gdzieś po drodze jednak zaniknął pierwotny sens tego święta. W Kraju Kwitnącej Wiśni walentynki wykorzystywano głównie do wyrównywania porachunków towarzyskich i formalnych i tak właśnie powstały **_**giri choco**_** – obowiązkowe czekoladki. W dniu tym w Japonii to ****kobiety obdarowują mężczyzn****. Każda z pań czuje się w obowiązku do obdarowania nie tyle swego ukochanego, co każdego mężczyzny któremu najprościej mówiąc „jest coś winna". Niekoniecznie wyświadczył on jej jakąś przysługę – w japońskim społeczeństwie zobowiązanie jest nieco inaczej pojmowane i nie będę się w to tutaj zagłębiać. Dość powiedzieć, że kobiety muszą obdarować każdego z mężczyzn, z którym pracują, a wielkość prezentu musi być adekwatna do jego pozycji. Kobiety obdarowują także mężczyzn spoza środowiska pracy. Tak naprawdę romantyczny wymiar walentynek narodził się w Japonii stosunkowo niedawno, a wraz z nim powstały **_**honmei choco **_**– czekoladki dla ukochanego. Popularne staje się także obdarowywanie rodziny, przyjaciół etc. **

**Nim jednak zaczniecie się oburzać tym męsko szowinistycznym zwyczajem, biegnę wyjaśnić, że miesiąc później – 14 marca – mężczyźni ****mają obowiązek**** zrewanżować się każdej kobiecie, która o nich pamiętała we Walentynki. Zazwyczaj mężczyźni również darują czekoladki (kwiaty nie są szczególnie popularnym prezentem w japońskim społeczeństwie), jednak jeśli chodzi o te bardziej zażyłe relacje, a więc **_**honmei choco**_**, mężczyzna zwykle odwdzięcza się czymś „porządniejszym" niż słodycze: biżuterią, kolacją lub podobnym prezentem, który w naszym społeczeństwie dałby swojej kobiecie właśnie w Walentynki :)**

**I jak się Wam podoba to słodziutkie święto? Przy okazji dajcie znać jak świętujecie Walentynki (lub czy w ogóle to robicie). Napiszcie w komentarzach, a tymczasem zapraszam Was do lektury, Kochani ;***

* * *

W kuchni unosił się duszący aromat wonnego kakao i gęstej śmietanki podgrzewającej się na niewielkim gazie z miodem i pokruszoną, gorzką czekoladą. Na twarzy Hinaty brunatna, pachnąca masa wymalowała znaki bojowe. Palce dziewczyny lepiły się od zatapiania czekoladowych kulek w gorzkim kakao. W lodówce czekały już partie czekoladowej trufli, gotowe na zapakowanie do eleganckich opakowań ze sztywnej krepiny, filcu i barwnych wstążeczek. Dochodziła północ. Młoda Hyuuga czuła na karku słodkawo-mdły oddech walentynek, które rozpocząć się miały w chwili, gdy zegar na ścianie pokaże godzinę dwunastą. Na ostatnią chwilę dziewczyna szykowała czekoladki dla wszystkich mężczyzn, których powinna obdarować tego dnia, wypełniając swoje _giri_. Lista była długa, czasu coraz mniej, a końca nie było widać. Hinata jednak uparcie wzbraniała się przed kapitulacją.

Swoimi długimi palcami formowała czekoladową masę, następnie obtaczała w kakao i układała na tacce. Gdy ta zapełniła się, została wstawiona do lodówki, a gdy czekoladki zastygły, Hinata przekładała je do przygotowanych wytłoczek, które wkładała do kartoników z krepiny i opisywała dla kogo jest przeznaczony. Było to istotne, bo prezent musiał być adekwatny do wielkości spłacanego długu, zarówno tego realnego jak i wynikającego z tradycyjnych powinności – _giri_.

Wśród _giri choco _znajdowały się czekoladki dla ojca, dla przedstawicieli klanowej starszyzny, dla członków straży przybocznej Hinaty, dla Kiby i Shino, także dla kuzyna Nejiego, i dla drużyny dziesiątej, z którą często odbywała wspólne misje, oraz dla kilku innych osób, z którymi miała okazję współpracować jako shinobi.

Słowem – młoda Hyuuga miała mnóstwo pracy.

– Siostro?

Hinata poderwała głowę, z przestrachem zerkając za siebie. Jej młodsza siostra stała w drzwiach i przecierała zaspane oczy.

– Hanabi? Jeszcze nie śpisz?

– Naprawdę sama szykujesz czekoladki na to głupie święto?

– To tradycja – mruknęła zaskoczona.

– Powinnaś położyć się spać, inaczej prześpisz jutrzejszy dzień i wszystko się zmarnuje.

– Nie martw się, Hanabi – starsza Hyuuga obdarzyła siostrę przyjaznym uśmiechem. – Siedzenie po nocy to moja specjalność.

Młodsza z sióstr wsunęła się do kuchni, zasuwając za sobą drzwi i przysiadła przy niskim stoliku, otulając się szczelniej nocną yukatą.

– Pomogę ci – zaproponowała.

– Nie kupiłaś jeszcze czekoladek, hmm? – Hinata węszyła podstęp.

– Pfff, wcale nie zamierzałam nikomu ich dawać! Po prostu… Och, podaj tę głupią masę.

.

.

Hanabi spała z głową na stole i z buzią umorusaną w czekoladzie. Hinata z uśmiechem kończyła pakować mniejsze prezenty _giri choco_. Korzystając, że jej kochana, lecz wścibska, młodsza siostra już smacznie chrapie, Hinata zajęła się przygotowywaniem specjalnego prezentu. Jedynego, który był darem serca: _honmei choco – _czekoladkami dla ukochanego.

.

.

Nad ranem w kuchni dwie smacznie śpiące dziewczynki zastał nie kto inny tylko Hiashi Hyuuga. Widok córek robiących coś wspólnie (choćby było to tylko drzemanie przy kuchennym stole) był dla niego prezentem milszym od największego nawet pudełka czekoladek.

Chwilę później Natsu weszła do kuchni, aby obudzić śpiące siostry. Na twarzy kobiety pojawił się pełen podziwu wyraz, gdy zobaczyła stos ozdobnych bombonierek różnej wielkości.

– Panienko Hinato, panienko Hanabi, pora wstawać – zaśmiała się i uklęknąwszy za dziewczętami, potrząsnęła nimi lekko.

.

.

– Oooo, Hinata! – Kiba porwał Hyuugę w ramiona i poderwawszy z ziemi, obrócił nią kilka razy w powietrzu tak, że czekoladki, które dla niego miała, prawie wypadły jej z rąk. – Jesteś najlepsza, wiesz o tym, prawda?!

– P-przesadzasz K-kiba – wydusiła z siebie, zawstydzona. – Shino, to dla ciebie – dodała, podając drugiemu z przyjaciół identycznie zapakowane czekoladki.

– Nie spodziewałem się, że ktoś będzie o mnie pamiętał – odparł ten, poprawiając okulary i przez chwilę Hinacie wydawało się, że Aburame ją wyściska. Nic takiego się jednak nie stało. Jego ręka spadła na jej ramię i… Shino poklepał ją po plecach w męskim geście.

– Ej, Shino, co to miało być!? – oburzył się Kiba.

– Nie ma za co, Shino – uśmiechnęła się Hinata. Gest drugiego z przyjaciół był dla niej zdecydowanie mniej zawstydzający.

.

.

– I-ino?

Hinata weszła do kwiaciarni klanu Yamanaka, wprawiając niewielki dzwoneczek w ruch.

– Hinata! Skąd się tu wzięłaś? Ooooo, masz dla mnie czekoladki?

Hyuuga udała, że chowa za plecami trzy schludnie zapakowane pudełka.

– Nie dla ciebie, ale… Wręczyłaś już czekoladki swojej drużynie?

– Nieeee – mruknęła. – Nie miałam nawet czasu ich kupić, co dopiero spotkać się z nimi. Ej, tylko nie mów, że to dla nich.

– Dlaczego?

Ino roześmiała się gardłowo, a kiedy w końcu się uspokoiła, pokiwała głową z politowaniem.

– Jesteś za dobra, Hinata. Nawet ja nie czuję się szczególnie zobowiązana wobec nich.

Policzki Hyuugi spłonęły czerwienią, gdy usłyszała uwagę przyjaciółki. Może Ino miała rację? Może wręczanie prezentów członkom innej drużyny było przesadą? Zmuszałaby ich w ten sposób do odwdzięczenia się za miesiąc, może wytworzyłaby między sobą a nimi nić zobowiązania, którego nie chcieli na siebie brać?

– Właściwie… Nie miałaś czasu nic im kupić, prawda? Wręcz im to – Hinata położyła na sklepowej ladzie czekoladki, nad którymi siedziała do późnej nocy, i przesunęła je w stronę Ino. – Będzie im miło. Zrobisz to dla mnie?

Yamanaka przez chwilę walczyła ze sobą, jednak w końcu pokiwała głową z uśmiechem.

– Napomknę, że zostały przygotowane z sercem, o które mnie nie podejrzewali – zachichotała.

Blondynka wstała zza lady i zniknęła na zapleczu, zostawiając zdezorientowaną Hinatę wśród ogromu pięknych, różnokolorowych kwiatów. Ino wróciła z naręczem gałązek, na których osadzone były drobne, bladoróżowe kwiatuszki o wielu długich pręcikach.

– To _ume_ – wytłumaczyła Ino. – Kwiaty śliwy. Są symbolem długowieczności, ale też niewinności i cnotliwości młodej dziewczyny. To twoje kwiaty, Hinata. Postaw je w wazonie, na pewno długo postoją.

Hinata skłoniła się lekko, dziękując za prezent i przepraszając za kłopot.

.

.

Gdy Kwiaty śliwy stanęły w złotym wazonie, Hinata wyruszyła na poszukiwanie członków swojego klanu. Ojca i dziadka znalazła w ogrodzie oddających się dyskusji. Przeprosiła, wręczyła im czekoladki i uciekła czym prędzej, onieśmielona ich spojrzeniami. Znalazła Kou i pozostałych członków straży, dla których przygotowała podarki. Tylko na swojego kuzyna musiała dłużej poczekać. Neji wrócił do siebie tuż przed zachodem słońca.

Hinata zapukała do jego pokoi nieśmiało i chwilę trwało, nim pozwolił jej wejść. Przyjął ją w rozchełstanej yukacie przy niskim stoliku, na którym stała czarka z herbatą, kałamarz, pędzelek i niedokończony raport z misji.

– Panienko Hinato – skłonił się lekko. – W czym mogę pomóc?

– Ano… – Hinata zaczęła nerwowo bawić się palcami. – Chciałam podziękować. – I na wyciągniętych rękach, lekko pochylając się, podała kuzynowi pudełko czekoladek.

– Och?

– Że jesteś – dodała. – Pomagasz mi w treningu. I… I że jesteś dla mnie tak dobry.

Neji z zaskoczeniem przyjął podarunek, odłożył go na bok i skłonił się, dziękując. Przypatrywał się kuzynce jeszcze przez chwilę, jakby próbując odgadnąć jej prawdziwe intencje.

– Coś się stało? – spytał w końcu.

– N-nie, dlaczego?

– Skąd więc…

– Och? Przecież dziś walentynki, kuzynie. Czy TenTen nie…?

– Walentynki? Tak, w istocie, zupełnie o tym zapomniałem. – Zdawało się, że Neji odetchnął. – Wypełniasz swoje _giri_.

– N-nie! – sprzeciwiła się. – To… To nie tylko _giri_, kuzynie. Naprawdę jestem wdzięczna za wszystko co dla mnie robisz.

– Wypełniam tylko swe obowiązki, panienko Hinato – zapewnił ją. – Dziękuję jednak, sprawiłaś mi dużą przyjemność.

– Dobranoc, kuzynie.

Kiwnął głową i poczekał, aż za kuzynką zasuną się drzwi, nim wrócił do przerwanego zajęcia.

Hinata zastanawiała się czy jest ostatnią osobą w wiosce, która pamięta o związanej z walentynkami tradycji.

.

.

Hinata miała jeszcze jedną osobę do obdarowania. Mieszkała ona na najwyższym piętrze starego, dużego budynku, wzniesionego poza centrum wioski. Ta osoba nazywała się Uzumaki Naruto i… nie było jej w wiosce od ponad roku.

Dla Hinaty nie stanowiło to jednak problemu. Nie raz już wślizgiwała się do jego mieszkania pod osłoną nocy i nieniepokojona przez nikogo, cieszyła się atmosferą miejsca, w którym mieszkał chłopiec bliski jej sercu.

Po raz pierwszy włamała się (jak to inaczej nazwać?) do jego mieszkania niedługo po tym jak opuścił wioskę. Właściwie zrobiła to razem z Sakurą. Okazało się, że Naruto nie zaprzątał sobie głowy takim trywiami jak opróżnienie lodówki przed długą podróżą. Gdyby nie interwencja przezornych kunoichi, w lodówce Uzumakiego przez ten czas mógłby się rozwinąć mały ekosystem. Po raz drugi Hinata przyszła do mieszkania już sama, posprzątać porozrzucane przez blondyna sprzęty, odkurzyć, wytrzeć kurze, zmyć podłogi, umyć okna. Dbanie o mieszkanie Naruto sprawiało jej przyjemność, a z czasem stało się także jedynym, co dawało jej poczucie, że ona i Uzumaki mają ze sobą coś wspólnego.

Hinata największą i najładniejszą z przygotowanych przez siebie bombonierek włożyła do lodówki, żeby czekolada się nie rozpuściła. Jeśli Naruto nie wróci w ciągu najbliższego miesiąca, Hinata czekoladki zwyczajnie wyrzuci. Tymczasem jednak czuła się spełniona. Przyjemne ciepło rozeszło się po jej zakochanym serduszku.

Hinata czuła się, jakby naprawdę wręczyła Naruto Uzumakiem _honmei choco_.

.

.

Tymczasem w dzielnicy klanu Hyuuga, Neji oddawał się medytacji i pewnie robiłby to jeszcze długi czas, gdyby przez okno nie wślizgnął się do jego pokoju niezapowiedziany gość.

– Nie możesz spać? – uśmiechnął się, zerkając kątem oka na szatynkę, która ściągnęła ze stóp sandały i układała je na taborecie obok okna.

– Miałam ochotę na coś słodkiego – oznajmiła podchodząc bliżej. Porwała ze stolika pudełko czekoladek pozostawione przez Hinatę. – I jak widać słusznie założyłam, że coś dziś u ciebie znajdę.

– Coś ci się pomyliło, TenTen – Neji podniósł się z podłogi i wyjął z rąk dziewczyny bombonierkę.

– Przecież nie lubisz słodyczy – odparła, sięgając po pudełko, ale zabrał je z zasięgu jej rąk.

– Myślę, że wyjątkowo się poświęcę. Jest mi też przykro, że nie pomyślałaś dzisiaj o mnie.

– Naprawdę? – udawała, że smutnieje. – Nie sądziłam, że czegoś się po mnie spodziewasz.

– Zdecydowanie daleko ci do panienki Hinaty – prychnął, otwierając pudełko przyniesione przez kuzynkę.

– Ach tak? – Odwróciła wzrok, udając urażoną. – W takim razie mnie jest przykro… – sięgnęła po niewielki zwój trzymany w kaburze i rozwinęła go. – …że we mnie nie wierzysz.

W tym momencie nad zwojem uniósł się kłąb dymu, a z niego wyłoniło się nieco pogięte, ale urocze pudełeczko, które TenTen rzuciła w stronę zaskoczonego Hyuugi, a ten złapał je w powietrzu.

– A więc jednak dopełniasz obowiązku _giri choco_?

– Jeżeli chcesz, może to być _giri choco. _

– Och? W jakim więc charakterze oryginalnie występowały te… – rzucił okiem na niezbyt schludne opakowanie – …czekoladki?

– Jeśli ci się nie podobają, możesz je wyrzucić – odparła, widząc jego spojrzenie.

Nagle Neji upuścił czekoladki od Hinaty, które rozsypały się po podłodze. Przeszedł nad nimi, zbliżając się do zaskoczonej TenTen, wciąż trzymając w ręku pogięte pudełeczko.

– Widzisz co robię zazwyczaj z _giri choco_ – szepnął wprost do jej ucha. – Od ciebie zależy czy dam twoim czekoladkom szansę, TenTen.

– Właśnie podeptałeś _giri choco_, w które Hinata włożyła więcej serca, niż ja w cholerne _honmei choco._

– _Honmei choco _więc – odparł, rozkoszując się brzmieniem tych słów. – Masz może ochotę na coś słodkiego?


End file.
